igriffinfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (nato Glenn Quagglechek) è il vicino sessuomane e pervertito dei Griffin. È un ex-ufficiale della Marina Statunitense, dove conobbe Peter Griffin. In "Ti presento i miei" si scopre che conosceva già Peter e la sua futura moglie Lois Pewterschmidt. Attualmente lavora come pilota di linea. Quagmire è alto all'incirca 1.75m, come si vede in "Ambizione cieca", e ha 61 anni, stando a quanto è scritto sulla sua patente di guida in "Lois giornalista d'assalto", anche se quando era preso di mira da Tracey Bellings nel 1986, come si vede in "A Fistful of Meg", ha l'aspetto di un ragazzino. Spiega che riesce a sembrare giovane grazie alle carote, che consuma in ogni modo possibile che gliele faccia entrare in corpo. Glenn risiede al 29 di Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island. La sua frase ad effetto "Giggity" è stata usata varie volte nella cultura popolare dall'inizio del programma, nel 1999, come nell'episodio del 4 gennaio 2011 di Around the Horn. Storia Ad un certo punto, quando era più giovane, Quagmire ha avuto una relazione con Cheryl Tiegs, l'unica donna che abbia mai davvero amato. Sfortunatamente, l'ha persa, e da allora cerca di riempire il vuoto facendo spensieramente sesso con altre donne. Ha svariate foto di Lois in casa, inclusa una di lei in costume attaccata all'anta dell'armadio. Una volta venne pure arrestato per averla spiata mentre era al bagno. È stato anche sposato per un breve periodo con una maniaca di nome Joan. Morì dopo essersi opposta alla Morte toccandole il braccio. Quagmire è rimasto vedovo, e si è poi accidentalmente sposato con una prostituta di nome Charmisse. Ciononostante, la vedovanza sembra non essere un grande problema per lui, che continua ad andare con altre donne senza preoccuparsi di tradimento. In "Uno scrittore... in erba", Quagmire prende un gatto di nome James. Purtroppo, quando andò in Vermont a prendergli un regalo, Peter, Joe, Cleveland e Brian per fare uno scherzo a Quagmire, rasarono James. Scherzo che si rivoltò contro Peter, che accoltellò per errore il gatto dell'amico. Peter dice la verità a Quagmire solo quando questi offre una ricompensa per chi sapesse dov'era il gatto, ricompensa poi presa senza remore da Peter. Nel tempo libero, è un assiduo lettore, e partecipa regolarmente al locale Club del Libro. La casa di Quagmire ha uno stile che ricorda fortemente gli anni '50-'60. Dato che ha 61 anni, era un giovane adulto in quel periodo, e potrebbe aver avuto su di lui grande influenza. Ha una sorella di nome Brenda, che veniva costantemente picchiata dal suo, ormai deceduto, fidanzato, Jeffery Fecalman e un fratello sordo di nome Gary. Ha anche un figlio a Madrid, che gli assomiglia molto, se non fosse per i baffi e la coda di cavallo, come si vede in "Il mio migliore amico", anche se in "Terapia da incontinenza" sostiene di non essere mai stato con una tipa spagnola. Ad ogni modo, è possibile che non sappia la differenza, dato che quando l'ha detto, si trovava con Tricia Takanawa. Sembra inoltre avere qualche figlio alla Scuola Elementare Martin Mull, come si vede in "Ritorno sui banchi". Tra tutti i suoi possibili figli, Anna Lee Quagmire (lasciata sulla soglia di casa sua in "La nuova pupa di Quagmire") è l'unica di cui sembra davvero prendersi cura. Finisce per darla in adozione, così che la nuova famiglia possa garantirle una vita migliore di quanto avrebbe potuto fare lui. Anche se Quagmire è stata la prima persona alla quale Cleveland ha detto dello spin-off, dopo che questi ha traslocato, Glenn non ha mostrato che invidia nei suoi confronti, arrivando al punto da convincersi di avere lui il suo proprio programma, dopo aver portato il corpo della moglie a Cleveland, chiamandolo "Joey". Quest'invidia continua a esser presente, come si vede nell'ultimo episodio della prima stagione di The Cleveland Show, quando lui e Peter assistono al matrimonio dei genitori di Cleveland, e Quagmire chiede a Peter se può avere il suo show, al che Peter gli risponde di no perché è uno stupratore. Personalità Quagmire viene visto spesso dire "evvai" mentre porta la testa avanti e indietro. Quagmire ha mostrato nel corso del programma grande affetto per gli animali, in particolare per un gatto chiamato James, in "Uno scrittore... in erba". Divenne anche abbastanza ossessivo per questo gatto, tanto da chiedere agli amici di firmare un biglietto d'auguri per il suo compleanno. Sebbene vada d'accordo con moltissima gente, come si può vedere in "Amico nero cercasi", Quagmire non sopporta Brian, e questo per le seguenti ragioni: *Ci prova costantemente con Lois, il cui marito gli paga da mangiare e salvato la vita. *Defeca in giro per tutto il giardino. Secondo Quagmire, questo rende ancora più oltraggioso il fatto che ci provi con Lois. *Brian è uno scroccone, non paga mai per nulla, e con nulla si intendono anche tasse e debiti; dice sempre "la prossima volta pago io", ma la "prossima volta" non arriva mai. *Brian fa finta di essere un grande intellettuale, uno che esce con le donne per ciò che hanno dentro, quando in realtà esce con le peggiori donnacce; Quagmire ammette poi che anche lui esce con le donne per il loro fisico, ma almeno non finge il contrario. *Brian è un pessimo scrittore, ma si illude di essere bravo, quando in realtà quello che fa è copiare il lavoro altrui da internet. *Brian non ha mai fatto niente che possa supportare le sue convinzioni liberali (si noti che il liberalismo statunitense, ideologia per lo più di sinistra, è molto diverso da quello europeo, più orientato verso il centro destra), a parte legalizzare temporaneamente la marijuana. *Brian pensa di essere superiore agli altri poiché guida una Prius. Glenn fa notare come "guidare una Prius non fa di te Gesù Cristo!" *Brian non crede nella religione in generale, e giudica male quelli che lo fanno. *Brian si comporta da intellettuale, anche se è stato bocciato per ben due volte all'università. *Brian è un fallimento come padre, e non vede mai il proprio figlio. *Per concludere in bellezza, Quagmire gli dice che potrebbe passare oltre su tutto ciò che ha appena detto, se non fosse che è soltanto un "grosso parassita alcolizzato, triste e noioso". Tuttavia dall'episodio, Quagmire non odia più Brian nello stesso identico modo in cui lo odiava nelle stagioni precedenti, infatti, Quagmire ci penserà due volte prima di picchiare Brian e sarà meno sgarbato con lui, ma non lo considererà sempre e comunque una brava persona, in pratica ci sarà un rapporto tra alleati e rivali tra i due. È ironico come anche Quagmire ci provi con Lois, anche se dice di essere onesto sul fatto che esce con donne per il loro corpo. La differenza che sembra esserci nel desiderio dei due per Lois, è che se Quagmire è solo interessato al sesso, Brian, come si vede in "Provaci ancora, Brian", pensa di meritarsi l'amore di Lois più di quanto faccia Peter, dato che questi spesso pone altri interessi prima della moglie, e per il fatto che ha molte più cose in comune di lui. Il conflitto tra Quagmire e Brian continua in "Il papà di Quagmire", dove il primo prende a botte il secondo per aver dormito con suo padre, ovviamente dopo che questi si era fatto operare per cambiare sesso. Brian non sapeva tutto ciò fino a che non gliel'ha detto Stewie, poco prima che arrivasse Quagmire. Un Brian sul punto dello svenimento ha però l'ultima parola, quando dice a Quagmire "Mi son fatto tuo padre". Altra dimostrazione di odio tra i due l'abbiamo in "Una donna per uno", quando Brian si iscrisse al corso tenuto da Quagmire sul sesso facile, sperando così di ottenere un appuntamento con Denise. Purtroppo per Brian, le tecniche di Quagmire erano per relazioni meramente fisiche, e non sentimentali, e finisce per rovinare la sua relazione con Denise. Incolpando Quagmire di tutto ciò, si prende la rivincita uscendo con Cheryl Tiegs e sfottendo Quagmire, il quale, per fargliela pagare, esce con Jillian. Quando i quattro si incontrano a cena, Brian rivela che Quagmire era obeso da bambino, causando un botta e risposta dove i due si dicono tutto ciò che sanno di imbarazzante sull'altro. Finiscono di nuovo per azzuffarsi, con Jillian e Cheryl che abbandonano il tavolo e i fidanzati. In seguito, si vede Brian chiedere un passaggio a Quagmire, il quale gli sorride e gli fa segno di saltar su, prima di partire mentre l'altro sta aprendo, per poi fare retromarcia e tirarlo sotto. Da quel momento, quando i due parlano, Quagmire è sempre molto scortese verso Brian, facendolo sembrare una brutta persona molto più di quanto non lo sia in realtà, nonostante i tentativi di quest'ultimo di essere gentile. Solitamente finisce con Quagmire che dà a Brian la colpa di qualcosa, o con Brian che senza volerlo causa una situazione per cui Quagmire abbia il diritto a odiarlo ancora di più, ossia quello che successe in "Il viaggio per il Polo Nord", con la sua nipotina di 5 anni, Abby. Va comunque detto che, prima che i creatori della serie riscrivessero l'atteggiamento di Quagmire verso Brian, i due andavano d'accordo. È possibile che la vera ragione per la quale Quagmire odia Brian, è che lui è semplicemente un cane, mentre Glenn preferisce di gran lunga i gatti, come si vede in "Uno scrittore... in erba" e in "Fratelli e sorelle". Nelle ultime stagioni, sembra che l'odio di Quagmire verso Brian sia andato scemando. Infatti possono essere visti in varie occasioni nello stesso posto, senza per forza dare spettacolo davanti agli altri, come in "L'amore è cieco", dove Brian è a una festa organizzata da Quagmire, "Non ti scordar di me", dove giocano a Laser tag assieme (anche se più tardi nell'episodio Quagmire mostrerà di nuovo di non sopportarlo), e in "La storia di Brenda Q.", dove Brian e gli altri aiutano Glenn a convincere Brenda a lasciare il fidanzato. Quando Brian muore, in "Life of Brian", al suo funerale, mentre tutti sono addolorati per la scomparsa dell'amico, Quagmire viene visto guardare il baseball sul telefono. Bassi istinti Se dovessimo riassumere Quagmire in una sola parola, quella adatta sarebbe probabilmente 'pervertito'. Secondo Family Guy: Live in Vegas, Quagmire è stato con più di 600 donne. Ha un feticismo per i piedi. In "Aiuto, ho dimenticato Stewie!", gli viene un'erezione guardando il video di istruzioni per sintonizzare i canali satellitari. Quando Cleveland gli chiede se ci sia qualcosa che non gliela faccia venire lui risponde "la parola 'immondizia', quando si parla di 'spazzatura'." Glenn visita occasionalmente la prigione locale, così da poter avere rapporti con le detenute. In "Emissione impossibile", quando Peter e Lois gli chiedono se può tenere i bambini per qualche giorno, lui risponde cominciando però a dire "In accordo alle leggi sulla tutela dei minori, sono tenuto a informarvi che...", prima di fermarsi e accettare i bambini. Questo vuol chiaramente dire che Quagmire è un pervertito noto alle autorità. Durante una delle prove in The Bachelorette, Quagmire porta Brooke da sua madre, dove propone una cosa a tre. In "Una donna per uno", si scopre che tiene un corso sul sesso facile. Quagmire sembra anche non essere nuovo allo stupro, dato che in "Gli antenati", quando Stewie si traveste da cheerleader, incontra la ragazza a cui Stewie aveva preso il posto, legata ai polsi e alle caviglie. A questa vista Quagmire sembra essere pronto a cogliere l'occasione. In "Un padre in affitto", mentre cercava di stuprare una postina che doveva consegnargli un pacco, si scopre che ha ormai sviluppato un'immunità allo spray al pepe, dato che gliel'hanno spruzzato addosso ben più di una volta. Un altro esempio di 'adescamento' volto esclusivamente allo stupro l'abbiamo in "Brian lo scapolo", quando mette della droga nel bicchiere di Brooke e cerca di portarsela in cabina, per poi scappare quando realizza che l'intera scena stava venendo ripresa dalle telecamere. Inoltre in "Superincollati", un cameriere gli chiede se vuole il solito prosecco con sonnifero. La bibita viene però prima rifiutata da Quagmire, durante l'appuntamento con Lois, ma accettata in seguito quando attacca bottone con Jennifer Love Hewitt. Un altro esempio lo abbiamo in "Piccola, tu mi stendi", dove lo si vede trascinare la pugile priva di sensi appena sconfitta da Lois. Il suo letto, da lui chiamato l'"Bloccalletto 5000" in "San Valentino a Quahog", è provvisto di braccia meccaniche per spogliare e costringere ogni donna in una "posizione adatta". Il divano della sua casa di campagna in "Lois sindaco di Quahog" è simile al letto, anche se viene azionato da Peter solo quando questi preme un bottone sulla parete. A Quagmire non sembra nemmeno importare di ciò con cui fa sesso, basta che qualunque cosa sia, sia femmina. Possiamo notarlo in "Al limite della legalità", quando una giraffa comincia a leccarlo attraverso la finestra della camera da letto. Appena lui realizza quello che sta succedendo, la caccia via perché non è la stessa giraffa della notte prima.Inoltre, in "La sottile striscia bianca", Brian scopre che Glenn è appena stato con due donne e un uomo. Sebbene Brian senta delle tracce maschili, Quagmire lo corregge, dicendo che è appena stato con tre donne filippine, per poi accorgersi che la terza era un transessuale. Dopo la scoperta lo si vede correre via in preda al panico e all'orrore di aver appena avuto un rapporto sessuale con un transessuale. Va anche fatto notare come le mire sessuali di Quagmire arrivino addirittura alla necrofilia; questo si vede in episodi quali "Oggi sposi", dove Quagmire chiede a Morte di lasciare il corpo senza vita di Joan per altri cinque minuti, o la versione in DVD di "Airport '07", dove lo si vede saltar fuori da una bara, con addosso solo delle mutande leopardate. Una volta disse che se potesse andare a letto con qualsiasi donna egli voglia, sceglierebbe Taylor Hanson, senza accorgersi che Taylor Hanson è in realtà un uomo. Nonostante ciò che si potrebbe pensare, Quagmire non era a conoscenza del porno su internet fino a "Questioni di fede". Due giorni più tardi, si ha un leggerissimo indizio del fatto che si masturba con la mano sinistra. Immagina sé stesso sotto forma si preservativo in "Medium Extra Large", non considerando che quel preservativo era per due omosessuali. Nonostante si fosse immaginato come preservativo, Quagmire non li usa mentre fa sesso, ironizzandoci pure sopra. È riuscito pure a far credere di averlo messo a una hostess in "Airport '07", quando la verità era tutt'altra. Da notare però come in "Quagmire's Quagmire", quando ad Halloween Chris si veste da preservativo, Quagmire non abbia idea di cosa possa mai rappresentare il costume. Questa sua abitudine può forse spiegare come mai Quagmire abbia così tante malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. Omicidio di Jeff Merdoso In "La storia di Brenda Q.", stanco dei continui abusi sulla sorella da parte del suo fidanzato Jeff Merdoso, Glenn, Joe e Peter organizzano una "battuta di caccia" per uccidere Jeff. A dispetto delle apparenze, Jeff è furbo abbastanza da non cadere nella trappola, e dopo aver messo fuori gioco Peter e Joe colpendoli alla testa con il fucile, strangola Quagmire, il quale lo aveva sfidato a provare la propria virilità sistemando la cosa a botte. Mentre Jeff scava la fossa per seppellire Quagmire, quest'ultimo (che si strangola da solo ogni giorno) lo investe con la macchina di Peter, schiacciandolo contro un albero, uccidendolo. Dopo che i tre ritornano dal bosco, scrivono una falsa lettera di Jeff a Brenda, dove è scritto che la lascia. Sigla Quagmire ha anche la propria sigla, come si vede in "Evadere sembra facile, ma..." e "Airport '07", anche se può essere vista solo nella versione in DVD del secondo episodio. Di solito parte con il presentatore che dice "Chi altri se non Quagmire?", prima di vedere la sua faccia in una sequenza di colori con sotto dei cantanti per il coro, per finire con lui che canta l'ultima riga; :He's Quagmire, Quagmire :You never really know what he's gonna do next :He's Quagmire, Quagmire :Giggity giggity giggity giggity, let's have sex! La scena continua, cambiando in una situazione all'apparenza seria: un funerale di una giovane donna morta vergine. Quagmire compie poi un atto estremamente irrispettoso. Durante il pranzo, appare vestito da cameriere, per poi spogliarsi e cominciare a ballare sul tavolo, mentre durante il funerale esce dalla bara con addosso solo degli slip leopardati ballando, facendo intendere che ha abusato del corpo. Quella che dovrebbe essere la sigla di chiusura è quasi identica a quella di apertura, solo cantata più lentamente; :He's Quagmire, Quagmire :Giggity giggity goo! Parenti *Mrs. Quagmire (madre) *Dan/Ida Quagmire (padre) *Gary Quagmire (fratello) *Brenda Quagmire (sorella) *Nonno (solo menzionato, deceduto) *Joan Quagmire (moglie, deceduta) *Anna Lee Quagmire (figlia) *Bambino non ancora nato di Brenda (nipote) *Abby (nipote) *un ragazzino bianco di terza elementare (figlio illegittimo) *un ragazzino con disabilità mentale (figlio illegittimo) *un ragazzino ispanico di terza elementare (figlio illegittimo) *Un uomo in spagna (figlio illegittimo) Note *Quagmire ha mostrato spesso interesse per le donne frequentate da Cleveland. In "Amicizia tradita" è stato con Loretta, in "Essere galancani non paga" va a letto con Carolyn e in The Cleveland Show, nell'episodio "Beer Walk" chiede a Cleveland se può farsi sua moglie Donna. *In "La Morte cerca moglie", Quagmire indossa un'uniforme della Marina quando si presenta a Peter. Tuttavia, gli ufficiali hanno un'uniforme differente. *Quagmire guida una Chevrolet Bel-Air 1957 rossa. *Quagmire è stato visto più di una volta tacchinare Lois, ad esempio quando sono in salotto, e Peter e Lois, o un membro della famiglia fa un commento con doppio senso a sfondo sessuale verso Lois, è possibile sentire Quagmire dire "Evvai!", "Oh!", o "Giggity!" senza necessariamente essere coinvolto nella conversazione. *Ha un feticismo per i piedi. *Quagmire è l'unico tra gli amici di Peter presente per tutta la serie, infatti Joe appare solo in "Eroe non per caso", mentre Cleveland se ne è andato all'inizio dell'ottava stagione. *In "Emissione impossibile", viene visto costruire una bambola che rassomiglia Lois. *Quagmire è portatore di ogni malattia conosciuta dall'uomo, come si vede in "Halloween a Spooner Street". Nello stesso episodio, Quagmire dice a Peter e Joe che è paziente zero della Gonorrea. *Possiede un monoplano e un biplano, come si vede rispettivamente in "Thelma e Tom" e "Hannah Banana". *In "Questioni di fede" scopre il porno su internet oltre i 60 anni. *È interessante notare come prima che cominciasse The Cleveland Show, Quagmire andava d'accordo con Brian, mentre ora lo odia. Potrebbe anche (vedi sopra per altri possibili motivi) essere che considera Brian il motivo per cui Cleveland ha traslocato, così come della rabbia repressa sfogata su Brian, causata dall'invidia per non essere stato lui ad avere lo spin-off. *In "Una donna per uno", si scopre che è per metà polacco, e che il suo nome originale è Quagglechek. Inoltre, era obeso da bambino. *Anche se Quagmire ha un punto debole per gli animali, Brian è l'unico che disprezza. *In "Spie come noi", Quagmire dice di essere stato in tre gruppi di improvvisazione, e prende la cosa molto sul serio. *In una possibile Quahog del futuro, dopo la guerra nucleare con la (per l'occasione ricreata da Bush) Confederazione degli Stati del Sud in "Ritorno al passato", Quagmire è diventato una creatura simile a una rana mutante di nome "Frogmire", che viene però distrutta da un Joe simile a Terminator. *In "Vecchio scorbutico", Carter sbaglia a pronunciare il suo nome, chiamandolo "Quandery". *Glenn si traveste da Aquaman per il piano di Peter per far tornare insieme Billy Pinn e sua moglie Joanne in "Attento a quello che desideri". *Stando a "Fondatore di Quahog", Glenn era Jack lo Squartatore, in una vita passata. *In "Il vecchio e la grande C", si viene a sapere che ha sempre portato una parrucca. Per un po' prova ad accettare la propria calvizie, fino a quando Peter e Joe non gli fanno fare un trapianto di capelli dato che la sua personalità era profondamente cambiata. Questo contraddice quanto detto in "Naufragio perfetto", dove si fa venire i capelli lunghi. Può anche darsi però che la calvizie sia cominciata dopo l'episodio in questione, e non fosse presente all'inizio della serie. Categoria:Vicini in Spooner Street Categoria:Famiglia Quagmire Categoria:Ex Antagonisti